thedoorwithinfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rise of the Wyrm Lord
Separated from his friend by a thousand miles and unable to return to The Realm of Glimpses himself, Aidan Thomas needs a way to reach Robby with the message of King Eliam, the one true King. Enter Antoinette Lynn Reed, a bright but headstrong young lady who believes in the Scrolls of Alleble and has a passion for full-contact Kendo. When Aidan discovers that Antoinette has been called to enter The Realm, he solicits her help to find Robby's Glimpse before it is too late. When she arrives in Alleble, Antoinette finds the kingdom is in turmoil. Alleble's allies are inexplicably beginning to turn away, renouncing former ties with King Eliam. And there are rumors that the dark Prince of Paragory is seeking an ancient evil to crush Alleble once and for all. Can Antoinette and a team of Alleble's finest knights learn the secret of Paragory's growing power? And will they be able to stop the Rise of the Wyrm Lord? ***** Wayne Thomas Batson, the author, says this on his Door Within Blogspot :Thanks for entering The Door Within. On behalf of the One True King, I bid thee welcome! I am Wayne Thomas Batson, author of nine fantasy/adventure novels and counting. Here you'll find encouragement, engaging topics, help, and all things Fantasy. Never alone. A Christian with three kids, a loving wife, and a cat, Wayne published The Rise of the Wyrm Lord ''on July 10, 2007 Characters Main Characters *King Eliam *Antoinette Reed/Gwenne *Aelic/Aidan Thomas *The Wyrm Lord *Kearn/Robby Pierson *Lord Kaliam Other Characters *Queen Illaria of Yewland *Nock *Bolt *Oswyn *Gabby *Trenna Swiftfoot *Mallik Plot Aidan Thomas is starting school... and ''boy is it tough! He makes friends with Antoinette Reed, though, and she makes everything a lot easier. Especially when he finds that she and her parents believe! And then Antoinette decides to go to the Realm. So Aidan asks her to find Kearn, his best friend Robby's glimpse, and persuade him to join the King. Antoinette agrees to do her best... little knowing how it will be her undoing. Book Details Publication: July 10, 2007 Publisher: Thomas Nelson'®' Inc. Author: Wayne Thomas Batson Status: Christian fantasy allegorical adventure Reader Reviews Review 1 The Rise of the Wyrm Lord is a wonderful fantasy book... I most definitely consider it the best of the Trilogy. Antoinette Reed, the beautiful, bright, and yet headstrong, faces a new world in trouble. She loves the King with all her heart... but will she stand true to her promise to Aidan Thomas, or her everlasting confession to Him? Review 2 Please write your review here. Miscellaneous The Door Within Trilogy ''has a 'trailer', which can be viewed here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJ2FAAN9zLE ''The Door Within Trilogy has a wikipedia page, which can be viewed here:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Door_Within Wayne Thomas Batson's blog for The Door Within can be viewed here: http://enterthedoorwithin.blogspot.com/ The Door Within Trilogy has the possibility of being made into a movie! The post concerning this can be viewed here:http://enterthedoorwithin.blogspot.com/2007/09/door-within-movie.html Category:Read:The Door Within Category:Read:The Rise of the Wyrm Lord Category:Read:The Final Storm Category:Books Category:The Rise of the Wyrm Lord